


Heartbroken in the Rain

by Rivermoon1970, wednesdays__child



Series: It's All in the Comments [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is a man in love. He decides to tell the object of his affection about that love. But when the that love doesn't show, what will he do?





	Heartbroken in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another comment fic between me and in Rivermoon1970. We have a problem. Now we've started a series.

Heartbroken in the Rain

Aaron looked down at his watch as he sat in the rain, waiting. Closing his eyes he turned his face up to the sky as the water fell down and hid the moisture collecting in his eyes. His invitation to meet, clearly rejected. Breathing deep he sat there not caring that his suit was probably getting ruined, he felt like a fool. A man in love with someone who clearly didn't want him.

Aaron lost track of time as he sat there, a small bit of hope still left, but even that was fading as time fell away. He knew he shouldn't have put himself out there, he was damaged goods and knew it, this just proved it.

He stayed for hours sitting on the bench not far from _his_ apartment wondering if this how his life was going to be, alone, rejected, and no one to see the pain he was in. The early morning hours passed, the rain still fell he swallowed his pride and stood, making his way to his car, alone, always alone.

\-------------

Spencer blinked at the bright lights above and around him. The beeping of machines and constant bounce of the vehicle told him exactly where he was. He cursed himself for his stupidity. He'd assumed he'd just caught a cold but the freezing, wet weather had obviously turned it into something much worse. Ever since his run-in with anthrax, he'd had a compromised lung capacity and the littlest things could set him off. Add in the excitement and stress of Hotch's invitation and...

Hotch!

Spencer began to look around for his bag, needing to find his phone to let Hotch know why he hadn't shown so the older man wouldn't worry. The beeping increased in speed and volume until the EMT was once again over him and in his face.

"Sir! I need you to calm down."

"Hotch," he tried to say but it just came out as a strangled gasp.

"Please, sir. Don't try to talk."

"Bag," he was able to whisper.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there was no bag when he we picked you up. It must have been lost in the confusion."

Spencer's head fell back as tears began to stream from his eyes. What would Hotch do? What would he think? He couldn't let the other man think Spencer had rejected him, not when they were so close. His heart ached nearly as much as his chest as he imagined what Hotch could be thinking at this very moment. Would he ever forgive him?

He tried his best to calm his racing heartbeat, to take some deep breaths, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, not until he could see Hotch and explain.

\-------------

Trudging up to his apartment, Hotch was grateful Jessica had agreed to take Jack. She had been excited for him, that he finally acknowledged his feelings, she wanted to do everything she could to help. Now, he just felt like he should put all this behind him, focus on Jack, and move on.

Getting out of his suit, he just let it fall to the floor before taking off the rest of his clothes and stepping into a hot shower. He braced himself against the wall and let the water run down his back, letting the warmth seep into his cold muscles. Closing his eyes he wished it could penetrate his cold, broken heart. Hotch wasn't sure what he was going to say to Reid when he saw him next, he wasn't sure what he could say.

Finally he stepped out, dried off and slipped into sweats and a long sleeved tee shirt. Padding out to his small living room he poured himself a healthy dose of scotch and downed it. The warmth of the alcohol burned going down, but warmed his belly and pushed all thoughts of Reid and his feelings aside. He poured a second glass, sipped that one a little slower this time, then grabbed the bottle and walked over to his couch where he laid down and stared up at the ceiling till the alcohol took him under.

The incessant buzzing in his ear woke him out of the alcohol induced sleep. He reached for his phone, but it wasn't on the coffee table. He stumbled up off the couch and finally found it, still in the pocket of his suit pants.

"Hotchner," Hotch slurred in the phone, partially from sleep, partially from drinking.

"Is this Aaron Hotchner?" A female voice Hotch didn't recognize asked.

"Um, yes, can I help you?"

"Sir, we have a Dr. Spencer Reid. He said you have his medical power of attorney. He is currently refusing almost all treatment till you get to the hospital. The only thing he will let us administer to him is a breathing treatment."

Hotch's alcohol addled brain was trying to comprehend what the woman was telling him.

"I'm sorry, Reid is in the hospital?"

"Sir, have you been drinking?"

Hotch closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He needed to understand what the hell was going on. It took a few tries, but he finally understood. He had to get to the hospital, and he had to get there now.

The words slowly began to penetrate Aaron's brain. Breathing treatment struck him hard.

"You said a breathing treatment. What was Dr. Reid brought in for?"

"I can fill you in when you get here, but it appears he passed out on the metro this evening around five pm."

Five pm. An hour before they were supposed to meet.

"He was picked up by ambulance in respiratory distress. It appears he is suffering from an extreme case of bronchitis. The doctor wants to do an x-ray to make sure it is not pneumonia but Dr. Reid is resistant. Are you on your way?"

"Yes."

He thought for a moment before adding, "Put Reid on." When he heard the nurse say, "Go ahead," he sighed and said, "Listen and don't talk. I'm on my way but you have to do what they say. They are trying to help. We will talk later when you're better. Do you understand?"

He heard a gasp and wheeze. The nurse was in the background saying, "He's shaking his head and crying."

Hotch sighed, fighting back the need to vomit.

"Spencer. It's okay. I understand now why you couldn't make it. It's okay."

"He's nodded," the nurse said, phone obviously back up to her own ear. "Get here fast."

He hung up without another word. Quickly making his way to his bedroom, swaying and pumping into the walls on the way, he dialed another number.

"Dave. I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Aaron it's 3:30 in the morning, can't you drive yourself?"

"I don't think I should." Hotch sipped at the soda he pulled from the fridge to help settle his stomach and to get some caffeine in him at the same time.

"And why shouldn't you drive?" Rossi could be heard shuffling around over the phone.

"I'll explain when you get here, but Dave, please, it's Reid." Hotch heard the pause then a sigh.

"All right, I'll be there." After hanging up, Hotch sat on his couch and tried to clear his head. He was happy that Reid hadn't stood him up, then he felt horrible for those thoughts. Closing his eyes he tried to get his thoughts together before Dave arrived.

Aaron stumbled into the bedroom, knowing that it would take Dave at least 20 minutes to get to his apartment. He needed to change and be ready to go the moment his friend got there. He quickly changed into a pair of comfortable, worn jeans and warmer shirt. The rain was still falling and he wanted the warmth. He swallowed hard several times, fighting back the urge to be sick as he debated how much to tell his friend. Before he could come up with a convincing lie, Dave showed at his door.

"Jesus, Aaron," the older profiler complained as he walked in the door. "It smells like a distillery in here and why is your suit in a puddle right by the door?"

"I couldn't be bothered to pick it up."

"What brought this on?"

"Can we do this on the way?"

Dave swept his hand, ushering Aaron outside, nearly holding him up down the hallway and into the waiting car. Once they pulled away, Aaron started.

"I told you I was meeting someone tonight. It was Reid. He didn't show and I figured that was my answer. I waited outside of him and when he didn't come, I stumbled home and..."

"And proceeded to do a very Aaron Hotchner thing like wallow in self pity and try to hide in the bottom of a bottle?"

Aaron snorted. Just like Dave.

"Yes. I'm not proud of it, I just..." Aaron's guilt for not trusting Spencer welled up and he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"You just thought you were losing someone else," Dave finished for him and Aaron didn't deny it. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Well stop that pity party right now. You have a, well whatever you two are, to go take care of."

"Real eloquent, Dave." Aaron huffed and tried to hide the smile.

"It's now 4 in the morning, Hotchner. If you wanted eloquent you are so far out of luck." Aaron laughed a genuine laugh as he leaned back in the seat trying to keep his stomach from spilling its contents all over Dave's Bentley. The man would not be too happy about that.

They finally made it to the hospital and Dave parked as Aaron was opening the door, anxious to find out what was going on with Spencer.

"Hold on there, Hotch Rocket, let me at least park." Dave put the car in park and turned a glare on Dave.

"You didn't just say that."

"Oh, yes, yes I did. Need I remind you once more that its..."

"4 a.m. no, Dave you do not." Aaron got out of the car and made his way into the hospital and made a beeline for information. After finding out where Spencer was, a nurse had been waiting for him with a cup of something, and a packet of paperwork.

"Here, drink this, it will help your stomach. We can worry about Dr. Reid's paperwork when we get to his room."

"You must be the nurse that called."

"I am, now drink or you aren't going near Dr. Reid."

Aaron dutifully drank the contents of the cup, gagging slightly on the thick liquid.

"Christ, that's disgusting. What is it?"

The nurse snorted and rolled her eyes. "Phenergen and an electrolyte solution to help with the nausea and the coming hangover. Suck it up and consider yourself lucky that Dr. Reid insisted on you being here. After talking to you, I told him I wasn't letting you anywhere near him. He was very convincing."

"He can't talk. How convincing can he be?" Dave asked.

The nurse smiled. "More than you might believe. Now, come on. I want him in x-ray ASAP and I can't do that until you sign off on it." She stopped and looked Aaron dead in the eyes. "I'll warn you now. He looks bad."

Aaron just nodded, not trusting his voice. He would do this - be strong for Reid. He had to.

Aaron followed the nurse up to ICU where Reid currently was waiting to go for his X-rays. The deep barking cough had Aaron worried.

"Yes, that's him. But first, look this over then sign." Aaron raised a brow as he took up the pen and read over what it was they wanted to do. X-rays first, possibly another breathing treatment and antibiotics.

"No narcotics," Hotch said as he read the list of medication Reid was being prescribed.

"Mr. Hotchner, Dr. Reid needs to sleep."

"Yes, he does, but no narcotics."

The nurse gave him a glare worthy of his own and he almost smiled in admiration, but on this he wouldn't give because he knew Spencer would not want it.

"All right. Come on and follow me." Hotch didn't really need to be led to where Spencer was, the cough alone he could have found him. That worried Hotch, but he would wait till he saw Reid.

Walking through the curtain, Aaron tried to control his expression as he finally got a look at Reid. He took the two long strides to get to Reid's side. Before he could say anything Reid furrowed his brow and looked at Hotch.

"Look like shit," Reid coughed in between words as he eyed Hotch.

"Thanks," Hotch deadpanned as he brushed Spencer’s hair aside. "We'll talk about it later, now you are getting those X-Rays so stop stalling."

Reid gave him a boyish smile and nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something when Hotch put a finger over his mouth.

"No Reid lecture on the history of X-Rays. You can tell me later." The nurse was watching them as she took Reid's vitals.

"Okay, Stubborn, we are finally going to get you those tests, no arguing this time."

Thankfully, Spencer nodded and the nurse signaled the desk. An orderly quickly made his way over and prepared to move the patient out of the room toward radiology. Before he could leave the room, Spencer reached out and snagged Aaron around the wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Spencer. You promised," Aaron whispered.

"Please," he gasped, his voice still raspy and hoarse.

Aaron turned to look at the nurse, silently begging for permission.

"Oh, go on," Dave said, waving the both of them out of the room. "I'll stay here with the lovely..?"

"Michelle," the nurse answered when Dave turned and smiled at her.

"The lovely Michelle. We will be waiting for you when you get back."

Aaron shook his head. Leave it to Dave to flirt with a nurse when Spencer could be dying. The man was a charmer. He walked beside the bed all the way to the radiology department. Once they reached the entryway, the orderly looked at the older man and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go any further."

"I'll be right here, Reid. I promise."

Spencer just smiled and nodded. As he was rolled away, Aaron held the fingers as long as he could until he was gone.

Aaron fell against the wall, sliding down until he fell painfully on his ass. He ignored the pain, dropping his head between his knees. It was going to be a long morning.

Aaron was trying to remember that Spencer was getting help as he sat there regretting how long it took to admit his feelings even to himself. He knew he should have done it long before now. Before Beth, before Maeve, maybe Spencer wouldn't have gone through that pain if he had manned up and told the Genius that he was in love with him. Now, well now he didn't want to think the worst. Spencer had to be okay, he just had to.

"Agent Hotchner?" A familiar voice had Aaron looking up. He was shocked to see Dr. Kimura there. Standing a slightly shaky legs, Aaron held out his hand.

"Dr, Kumura. What are you doing here?"

"I get a ping anytime Dr. Reid is admitted for breathing issues. I was almost expecting it with the way the weather has been. You don't look so great yourself." Kimura moved forward and before Aaron could protest she was feeling his forehead. Frowning, she took out a thermometer she had in her bag.

"Sit, open." Aaron frowned at the woman who just raised a brow till he did as she asked. He had the momentary thought that Dr. Kimura was as bad as Nurse Michelle. "I take it Spencer is getting X-Rays of his chest?"

Aaron nodded.

"I'm going to assume that the very stubborn Dr. Reid has not been taking his daily Advair, because if he was he wouldn't be here." Kimura looked towards the X-Ray room and would wait for Spencer to come out.

Aaron wanted to ask about that, but Kimura was holding the thermometer in his mouth. When she finally took it out she shook her head.

"102. What did you do? Sit out in the rain all night?" Kimura crossed her arms looking down at the agent. Aaron felt the heat creep up on his neck as the blush bloomed on his cheeks. "Hopeless. Let me get you something for that fever." She started to walk away when Aaron cleared his throat. "Yes, Agent?"

"I um, I was drinking." Aaron looked up at the ceiling, he did not want to look at the feisty Doctor.

"All right. But if you're sick, Agent Hotchner, I don't know if it would be a good idea to be around Spencer. I will wait to see what is going on with him. If it's just a case of bronchitis, we can work with that. If it's more...well I don't want to say till I know more."

Aaron felt devastated. He couldn't let Spencer do this by himself. Not now, not when they has so much to talk about.

The waiting was torturous and Aaron found he was shaking by the time they were wheeling Spencer out of the restricted area. As soon as he was cleared of the door, he reached out his hand, silently begging the older profiler to take it again. Aaron smiled as he took Spencer fingers and tangled them with his own. Spencer smiled back - until he saw Dr. Kimura.

"Hello Dr. Reid," she greeted. Aaron marveled how she could be smiling and scowling, apparently at the same time. "It appears your stubbornness has not diminished with age, has it."

Spencer just smirked before another coughing fit hit him hard. Aaron winced as his fingers were squeezed hard.

Dr. Kimura looked at the orderly. "Get him back to his room and tell Michelle to order another breathing treatment immediately. I'm going to talk to the radiologist. And please make sure Agent Hotchner sits down. He looks like he's going to fall over at any moment."

Aaron and Spencer both snorted at the doctor's comments.

"Rude," Spencer croaked.

"Right?" Aaron replied right before they both started coughing again.

"Hmm, Sit," Nurse Michelle pointed at a bed next to the one Spencer was being helped into by Dave. "Dr. Kimura already told me you have a fever. Here, drink." Aaron was handed a cup of water. he glared at Nurse Michelle who just raised a brow.

"Aaron, don't be an ass, just do what the very nice Nurse tells you to do."

Aaron looked at Reid who was trying to stifle a laugh. Aaron took the water and drank it down.

"See, was that so hard?" Michelle smirked as she refilled the cup and set it aside. "I'm going to have the doctor look at you both, Now, lay back and be a good patient."

Reid snorted and almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"Don't think he knows how." Reid croaked not even trying to hide his smile.

"Aaron, lie back and stop being stubborn." Rossi turned to the Nurse and put on his best long suffering look. "See what I have to work with every single day?"

"Yes, I can see trying to wrangle two stubborn men can take it's toll. Now, why don't we leave them alone, and I'll go buy you breakfast. I'm on a break, I know this great little Italian place right around the corner."

Aaron looked between the two and his frown deepened.

"Oh no dear lady, let me buy you breakfast. I'm sure long nights with stubborn patients takes it toll." Rossi held out his arm and Michelle smiled wide as she threaded hers through his. The two walked out of the room without a backwards glance. Aaron and Reid watched them walk away, both of them stunned.

"Did Dave just...?" Aaron waved towards the door.

"He took our Nurse." Reid furrowed his brow looking a little lost.

They were silent for several minutes, the beeping of the machines Spencer was connected to was the only sound.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Aaron asked.

"For not being there. I wanted to but..."

"Spencer," Aaron interrupted, "It wasn't your fault. Why didn't you tell me you were so sick?"

"Didn't know I was." Spencer waited for a moment. "What are you sorry for?"

Aaron stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the other bed. Looking down at the younger man, he started, "For not trusting you, not believing in you. When you didn't show I just sat there. I sat there so long. I sat there thinking all of these awful things. I thought you didn't want me, that I was a broken mess that would ruin your life, that you couldn't possibly love me the way I love you."

Spencer gasped. "You love me?"

"Yeah."

"And you're admitting that to me just like that?"

"Yeah. I think that nurse slipped me something in that cup of water."

Spencer snorted and shook his head, then reached out to wrap his fingers with Aaron's.

"I think we have wasted too much time. Dave is right about one thing, the smug jackass, we are stubborn. I don't want to live my life with any more regrets, Spencer." Aaron stifled the cough he felt coming on, and closed his eyes a moment to try to gain control of his body.

"Aaron," Spencer was going to say more, but the coughing started.

"Don't talk. We have time, if it's what you really want Spencer."

The blinding smile from the younger man made Aaron's heart skip a beat. It was that smile that first made him tumble. He gently cupped Spencer's cheek who leaned into the touch. Grabbing the pad and pen that Nurse Michelle had left for him, he scribbled something out and handed it to Aaron.

_I love you too, Aaron. and yes, it's what I really want._

Before Aaron could respond, the Doctor came in with two charts in his hands.

"I can see that Nurse Michelle wasn't exaggerating. Agent Hotchner, if you could wait on the other bed while I examine, Dr. Reid, I'd appreciate it." The Doctor's smirk as he watched the intimate moment had Aaron glaring at him before he moved away and sat on the other bed. He was feeling a little sleepy and really did wonder if Nurse Michelle really did slip him something.

"Well Dr. Reid, Dr. Kimura and I have reviewed your x-rays and it appears you have a nasty case of bronchitis. You're lucky it didn't turn into pneumonia with your history and this weather pattern. I'm prescribing some antibiotics and keeping you here for the day for breathing treatments and observation. If I'm satisfied with your progress - only if - I will release you this evening."

Spencer tried to glare but the effect was lost due to the man's tiredness.

"Thank you doctor," Aaron said as he moved to stand.

"Not so fast, mister," the doctor interrupted him, pushing him back down with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are running a high fever and exhibiting signs of exhaustion and dehydration. I am having Michelle come in and start an IV to give you some fluid and electrolytes to help you feel better after what she qualified an impressive amount of alcohol in your system."

Spencer turned upset, questioning eyes his way. "What!?" He croaked.

"Uhh..." Aaron stumbled for words.

"And it appears the sleep aid she gave you is already working."

"I knew it!"

Aaron was brought a change of clothes by another Nurse.

"Doctor says you need sleep. Here, so you can be more comfortable." She left the pants and top for Aaron to change into. He ignored the looks from Spencer as he slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt. There was no use in changing in the bathroom, the two men had shared rooms enough over the years. When he finally settled, Spencer was going to say something, but the Nurse brought in the nebulizer for Spencer. Once she got him settled in, she checked on Aaron.

"Michelle will be back in a little bit and she'll get you set up with and IV. For now, Agent, just rest."

Aaron wanted to protest, but the sleep aide he was slipped started to do it's job and soon he was asleep.

Dave and Nurse Michelle walked back in soon after Spencer's treatment was done.

"And how do you feel, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer took a deep breath and though he did cough, it wasn't the deep hacking cough he had from earlier.

"Was that you're doing?" Dave looked over to the sleeping Aaron.

"And I'm not sorry. That man was pushing himself too hard. Now, why don't you go home, Dave. These two need rest, and I will call you when Agent Hotchner wakes up."

"Kid, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"We'll be fine Rossi."

"Hmm, I'll believe that when I see the both of you fully ambulatory. And no, I'm not going to bring you files."

Spencer pouted a little as he leaned back in his bed. 

"It may work on him, because he is as bad as you, and a sucker for that pout, but it ain't gonna work on me, Reid. Now rest."

Dave left, and now the two men were left with Nurse Michelle.

Aaron frowned as he felt his arm being moved around and something tight wrapped around his bicep. There was a small pinch and he complained with a quiet, "Ouch."

"Did that really hurt?" Nurse Michelle asked with a small smirk.

Aaron thought for a moment before admitting, "No."

Both Spencer and the nurse chuckled at his put out, petulant tone.

"Is he always this cute when he's sleepy?" She asked Spencer.

"Oh yeah. If you're really lucky you might get to hear the Southern accent."

"Shut it," Aaron whispered under his breath, making the two of them laugh again. The nurse quickly and efficiently set up the fluids into the IV. Tucking a warm blanket around him, Aaron felt the pull of sleep dragging him under. The lights were lowered and he snuggled down to doze but before he was out he drawled a quiet, "Thank you ma'am."

He heard the two of them giggle and though he wanted to scowl, he just smiled instead.

"You're a very lucky man," he heard Nurse Michelle whisper.

Spencer's answer was the last thing he heard as sleep took him.

"I know."

Aaron woke up feeling warm and relaxed for the first time in months. He opened his eyes slowly, remembering where he was and sat up and looked over at the other bed. Spencer was still there and his heart soared. The Doctor had said it was just bronchitis, to which Aaron's anxiety and fear over what was going on with Spencer bled away.

"Don't think you are going to get out of talking, Aaron."

"Hey, you sound better."

"I feel better." Though Spencer took a deep breath and coughed, it wasn't the deep hacking from earlier in the morning. Aaron looked around to find out what time it was, but there were no clocks in the room.

"Nurse Michelle took the clock. She didn't want either of us obsessing about the time." Spencer pointed to the place where a clock had been. "Don't ask. Not if you value your life."

Aaron snorted as he stood up and felt steadier than he had been. There was a cup sitting on the tray next to his bed, he eyed it suspiciously.

Spencer laughed at the glare the Unit Chief was giving the cup.

"It's okay, Aaron. It's just electrolyte loaded water. Nurse likes-to-poke-and-prod said she did not put a sleep aid in it."

Aaron took the cup and drank it, even though he didn't trust it.

"Now, you going to tell me why you had a lot of alcohol in your system?"

Aaron sat next to Spencer on his bed and took his hand. Tilting his head a bit he made little circles on the back of Spencer's hand.

"After I finally went home, I lost track of how many hours I was sitting on that bench, I took a shower then had a drink of the whiskey Rossi had left at my place. Then I had a second drink, and by the time the hospital called me, the whole bottle was gone. I was passed out on my couch when I got the call."

"Aaron," Spencer threaded his fingers with Aaron's and then pulled him down so that he was laying next to Spencer. After scooting over a little there was just enough room for the both of them. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't want you."

"I love you, Spencer. I think I just want to go home and forget this whole horrible situation. I want to move forward. You and I, and Jack."

"I want all of that too. I love you. I've waited so long to say that, for you to acknowledge your feelings."

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest. Now, Agent Hotchner, I need to check Dr. Reid, then I want to check your vitals. Then the Doctor will be in again and let you know whether you two can go home."

Aaron sat up and moved to the edge of the bed while the nurse came forward to check Spencer over. She made quick notations in his chart before smiling at him.

"Much better. Now for Stubborn number two."

Aaron scowled as she chuckled at him as she checked his vitals.

"Looks like you two are going to have a long, lazy weekend of recovering from all of this excitement."

Aaron snorted. "I wish. I've got an apartment to clean, a son to take care of and I have to look after Spencer so I can't just..."

"You can and you will," Rossi interrupted. "The apartment is already clean, Jessica is bringing Jack over to my place so I can look after all of you."

"All of us?" Spencer squeaked.

"Yes, all of you. I don't trust you two idiots to take care of yourselves so I'm doing it for you."

 

"Dave," Aaron protested. "We are adults. We can take care of ourselves. We've both been doing it for quite a while. What makes you think we are going to just hang out at your place all weekend doing nothing?"

"Maybe the fact that I have this little lady on speed dial might change your mind?"

The near matching grins on Dave and Michelle's faces stopped him cold.

"Fine," Aaron relented. "But I want your homemade chicken soup."

"Deal."

"And before you ask, Jessica packed you a bag Aaron, and Morgan went and got a bag for you Reid."

"You told Morgan?!" Spencer looked horrified.

"I had to Reid. Metro found your bag and they had to go through it to see who to return it to. They found his contractor business card in one of the inside pockets and gave him a call hoping that he knew you."

Spencer groaned as Rossi tossed him a bag with clothes, and did the same to Aaron. Spencer turned to Aaron and let out a long suffering sigh.

"You know what this means, right?"

Aaron stopped dead as he was walking to the bathroom, turned and stared at Dave. He looked back over at Spencer and let out a similar noise. The two men had only one name on their lips.

"Garcia," Aaron and Spencer said at the same time.

Aaron turned pleading eyes to his friend. "Please tell me she's not waiting at your place. As much as I am feeling better I do not think I can handle her right now."

Dave chuckled softly. "She's already left by now but I believe we will not be hurting for food and snacks for a while."

"Cupcakes?" Spencer asked, turning hopeful eyes toward the oldest member of the team.

"Three different kinds."

Aaron shook his head as the nurse came over and removed his IV. A piece of gauze and tape and was ready to make his way into the bathroom to change. Once he came out, he notice the doctor was back.

"I have your discharge paperwork ready to sign and instructions have already been given to Mr. Rossi for both you and Dr. Reid. Take care of yourself Agent Hotchner."

He shook the doctor's hand, smiling. "I will and thank you."

Spencer came out of the bathroom dressed in comfortable looking jeans and a sweatshirt that looking like it was swallowing him up. It was adorable.

"Ready?"

"So ready."

Aaron sat in back with Spencer. The two buckled in and the effort to get from the hospital to Rossi's SUV took it's toll as Spencer coughed. Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders and held him close. Kissing the top of his head Aaron thought about how he almost lost him, how he might not have had the chance to do this.

"Stop thinking so loud, Aaron," Spencer's voice was rough, as he buried his head against Aaron's neck.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I wasted so much time, Spence. I was just so afraid of...everything. Coming out, the Bureau, our jobs and what this could mean. Then you did a very Spencer thing and went in and talked down that Unsub, and it scared the shit out of me and I knew I had to do something, say something. Then you didn't show, and I..." Aaron took a deep breath and close his eyes, his voice choking on emotions.

Rossi was going to say something snarky, but when he looked through the rearview mirror and saw the look on his friend's face, he saw the emotions playing out on his face and knew how hard these things were to admit. For once he stayed silent as he drove them to his house.

Spencer was quiet too. He didn't know what to say as Aaron held him. The man had admitted more to him in the last fourteen hours than he had in the last seven years. He laid a hand on Aaron's heart and rested his voice, not trusting himself to talk just yet.

Aaron continued to hold his love tight to his chest all the way to Rossi's home. He couldn't say anything else, didn't know what else he could say. He'd been alone so long and now that he stood on the edge of something new, something wonderful, he was terrified. Terrified that he was mess this up too, that it would all fall apart and slip through his fingers like it had with Haley. But he was determined not to let it, not this time. This time he would fight for what he wanted.

He realized that the vehicle had stopped and he gently shook the man in his arms, waking Spencer from his gentle doze.

Warm hazel eyes looked up at him before a warm smile broke out over Spencer's face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Aaron echoed. "Ready to go inside?"

"Sure."

"Need some help?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Aaron slowly began to pull the younger man out of the car, helping him to his feet before bending down to hook his arm beneath Spencer's thighs.

"Aaron Hotchner. NO. You are not going to pick me up and carry me inside. NO!"

Aaron easily hoisted his lover into his arms, smiling down at the scowling face.

"Watch me."

Spencer pouted as Rossi chuckled. He shook his head, but was happy for his friends. His mind was working overtime, thinking about the best way they all could have a happy ending. He would talk to Aaron later about something that was rolling around in his head about the best way to protect them.

Aaron walked through the house, he knew it better than he knew his own apartment. He took Spencer to the den and laid him down on the comfortable couch. He grabbed the remotes to the 65 inch big screen that Rossi had in there and turned it one, putting it on one of Spencer's favorite stations.

"Would you like tea?" Aaron pushed back some of the curls that had fallen in Spencer's face.

"Sounds good." Spencer grabbed Aaron's hand and kissed the palm. "You aren't alone anymore, Aaron and you aren't going to mess this up. The only way to do that is if you don't talk to me, and I'm not going to let that happen."

Aaron got down on his knees and took Spencer's face in his hands and kissed him. It was hard, inelegant and desperate, but Spencer moaned and Aaron sighed as he pulled back.

"I'll go get that tea." Aaron stood and went to Rossi's kitchen where he saw Jessica and Jack sitting at a table eating cupcakes.

"Daddy," Jack yelled as he rushed at his father. "Is Uncle Pencer okay?"

"Yeah, Buddy. He'll be okay. Say, why don't you go in the den and see him. I'm sure seeing you would make him feel better. But, you have to keep your voice down, okay Jack?"

"Okay, Dad." Jack wiggled down, then started off towards the den. Aaron grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before putting it on the stove.

"Dave told me everything."

Aaron gripped the counter and took a long deep breath, releasing the tight feeling of too many emotions hitting so close together.

"I could have lost him, Jess. I could have lost him and not said anything to him and it would have been another person I love I failed. I can't lose him, Jessie. He means everything."

"Oh, Aaron," Jessica said softly, sadly, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his left arm from behind him. She gave him a gentle squeeze before stepping away and smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Why do you always insist on beating yourself up over things like this. You blamed yourself for everything with Haley and now you're doing it with Spencer. Give yourself and him some credit. It takes two to make a relationship work. Don't close yourself off, Aaron. Not now. He needs you as much as you need him."

Aaron turned to smile at her. "When did you get so insightful?"

"Just because you're a profiler doesn't mean you're the only one that sees things. And you, Aaron Hotchner, often can't see what is right in front of your face."

He smiled at her, happy that his family supported him, proud that after everything she still had his back.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion. Before he could embarrass himself any further, the kettle began to whistle. Chuckling at himself, Aaron prepared the tea for Spencer and himself before turning to the large tray of treats. "Want to grab one of the chocolate ones for Spencer?"

"And snickerdoodle for you?"

"Of course."

Feeling more settled, Aaron swallowed down his anxiety and apprehension. Hospital confessions were one thing, this was now the real world. Jessica helped him with the tray and when they got back in the den, Aaron couldn't help how his heart tumbled even more. Jack was sprawled over Spencer, and Spencer had his arms around the young boy. Aaron set his tray down as quietly as he could. Next to the couch was an air mattress that Dave must have set up with pillows and blankets. It butted against the couch, with barely a gap between them.

"I think you need to lay down, and get some rest Aaron. You're a little pale. Don't worry, we're right here for you two, okay?"

"Thanks Jess." Aaron waited till she had left the den, then he was changing into the sleep shorts and white tee shirt that had been packed for him. Crawling in the makeshift bed, Aaron reached out and laid his arm over Jack's back and let himself fall asleep.

Aaron woke slowly, overly warm under the pile of blankets all around him. His fever obviously hadn't broke yet since he still felt flushed and sweaty. Jack had spread out over the both of them, upper half on Spencer and the lower half over Aaron. He tried to turn his head to look at the two men next to him when he realized that there were fingers threaded in his hair, gently gripping the short raven colored strands.

Moving as much as he dared, Aaron looked over at the man next to him. So much had happened in the past 24 hours, it was hard to imagine either of them were the same people they were before all of this. Aaron had been terrified to approach the younger man, to tell him the truth. He'd been hurt so many times and he'd spent so much of his life protecting his heart that he had waited so long, almost too long, to admit to himself and to Spencer the truth. But now he had the chance to make things right - had the chance to love and be loved in return, just as he'd always wanted.

Spencer sighed and shifted in his sleep, his fingers gripping Aaron's hair before lightly scratching his fingernails along his scalp. Aaron sighed and smiled, basking in the gentle treatment, the tiny declaration of love. Even in his sleep, Spencer was the best love he'd ever known.

Sighing, Aaron settled back down to sleep. It was early still and they had lots to talk about once they woke. It wouldn't do Aaron any good to stay awake fretting about things that he had no control over right now. He needed to trust Spencer, no matter what had happened to him in the past.

As he closed his eyes, he realized that outside the rain was still falling. Just a few hours ago he sat in that rain, his heart and soul broken and battered. Now it calmed him and lulled him to sleep, confident in the love surrounding him, knowing he'd never be alone again.

~~END~~


End file.
